


恃宠而骄

by Iris_CandyFloss



Series: 恃宠而骄 [1]
Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M, kookv
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_CandyFloss/pseuds/Iris_CandyFloss
Summary: 一个相互宠溺的黏黏糊糊小甜饼勿上升真人圈地自萌杜绝撕逼





	恃宠而骄

一天的行程结束，已经是深夜。保姆车缓缓停下，金泰亨睡得迷迷糊糊，含含糊糊和工作人员道别，没骨头一样靠着忙内挪动脚步，阖着眼皮任眼前光影变幻，直到所有嘈杂都归于沉寂，微微睁眼便是家中温和的夜灯。腰间的手臂用了些力把他往上托了托，熟悉的嗓音催促:“换鞋。”挂在自家弟弟身上摸索着脱去鞋子，懒得开口，暗自腹诽忙内又不说敬语，又赖回田柾国怀里。

   “哥把拖鞋穿好啊…...”却只得到一个敷衍的蹭蹭肩膀，柔软的头发轻轻扫过脖颈。只好无奈地自己拉开鞋柜找出哥哥的拖鞋。

    金泰亨这才不情不愿地把脚塞进拖鞋。又粘着弟弟任凭弟弟带自己进房间。以为终于到了自己的房间，迷迷糊糊伸手去摸灯光开关，嘟嘟囔囔着和弟弟道晚安。正疑惑怎么半天摸不到开关，就被压在了拍上的门上。

 

   被忙内黏黏糊糊吻上来的时候还想着赶快哄完人去睡觉，有一下没一下地回应，像在应付讨糖吃的小孩子，硬生生把成人舌吻变成纯情的浅尝辄止。觉得差不多了就微微推开弟弟，仗着身高优势撸了一把兔毛:“乖，回去洗澡睡觉了。”又去摸开关。

    “哥今天…...留在这里吧。”捉下小哥哥的手偏头吻上手腕，顺便解开袖扣。

    “我的房间我当然留在这里…...你快回去睡觉…...跳一天舞也不累的吗…...”

    “可是哥，这是我房间。”

    “唔？”

    然而过于劳累慢半拍才反应过来的哥哥丝毫不接受暗示，伸手就去开门。

 

    结果又被按住交换一个漫长的吻。推拒不开肌肉兔四处作乱的手，灼热的呼吸喷洒在裸露的锁骨，一片酥麻。气氛越来越往18禁方向发展。金泰亨觉得忙内今天有点过分黏人，有不能瘫在床上睡觉的不好预感，微微清醒，挣扎着抗议:“差不多行了…...放我去睡觉…...”

      抬眼却对上一双亮晶晶的湿润兔眼，一瞬不瞬地盯着他。小孩红着眼眶耷拉着嘴角，金泰亨似乎看见了无精打采垂下的长耳朵。兔委屈。

   没辙地叹了口气，揉揉忙内的脑袋，凑上前亲了亲小孩眼角，嘴唇传来湿润的咸意。回忆起白天小孩的格外沉默，终于察觉到情况不对。放软了语气哄:“怎么了？”

  田柾国捉住小哥哥趁机在头发上作乱的手，十指相扣，垂眼碎碎念:“哥总是当我小孩子哄...明明只差两岁.…..我早就成年了…...”声音渐渐低下去，仿佛越说越委屈。

   田柾国带着鼻音嘀嘀咕咕的声音与平时清亮的少年音不同，分外柔软，让人不由得心软。小孩无意识摩挲戒指，手指滑过指缝，一下一下像小猫挠在心里，黏黏糊糊像在撒娇。心想着可不就是个孩子嘛，嘴角不自觉弯出个宠溺的弧度:“哪有。我们柾国啊…...”

 

   却被忙内揽进怀里的霸道动作打断。

   “哥明明就是这么想的。”即便看不见脸，金泰亨也猜得到忙内噘着嘴负气不满的样子，鼓鼓的脸根本没有威慑力，只让人觉得可爱。把脸埋进田柾国肩膀，懒懒地放松了紧绷一天的身体，重心全靠着忙内支撑，长出一口气哼出敷衍一个“唔”示意继续说。回抱忙内的手下意识抚着柾国结实的腰背，感受到流畅的肌肉线条，不由得又走神在心中感叹忙内锻炼得真好，以及跳舞运动量这么大自己为什么还有小肚子。

  “V哥！”感受到小哥哥不安分的手，田柾国知道这哥又没有认真听自己说话了，无奈地唤一声想让哥哥注意力回到自己的话上。

  然而只得到哥哥心不在焉的“嗯嗯”回应和不自觉嘀咕出声“柾国儿真是肌肉兔啊”的感叹。

   不由得有些生气。捉住哥哥四处占便宜的手，沉下嗓子:“我在很认真地和哥讨论这个问题。”

 

   金泰亨顿了顿，觉得不妙。忙内不好哄了。蹭了蹭忙内肩膀，使出百试不爽撒娇秘技。低音炮沉沉“嗯”的一声，终于准备认真听忙内说话了。

   “我22了，哥，不是小孩子了。”唔唔，确实是。肌肉兔连团里哥哥都轻轻松松举得起来。世界级舞台也好当众唱歌也好都可以很好地完成，早就不是那个上台就紧张僵硬的新人了。呀，但是平时恶作剧和无意识撒娇的时候还不就是个孩子嘛。

     “哥什么时候才能更多依靠我一点呢？”

     “唔..….我挺依赖你的啊…...”金泰亨蹭进怀抱更深处，舒服地眯起眼睛，享受难得毫无顾忌的安心与满足。

  “但是，哥昨天找宝剑哥了吧。还哭了吧。”

  金泰亨一愣。

  “发生了什么为什么不和我说呢？明明我才应该是哥最亲密的人吧？”

  

  顿了两三秒金泰亨突然吃吃地笑起来:“呀，我们柾国儿啊...…” 因为笑太厉害几乎没办法好好说话。“我还说什么事儿呢..….”

   田柾国看着怀里笑的花枝乱颤的人，有些不满地掐了掐小哥哥的腰。

  “昨天我找宝剑哥吃饭真的只是因为很久没和宝剑哥联系了..….你说的哭怕不是我因为不小心点了个辣菜呛到流眼泪......呀，我们忙内因为这种事吃醋吗？哈哈哈哈还说自己不是小孩子呢.…..”

   “阿西，哥！反正…...反正不管到底怎么样，哥都不许拿我当小孩子！”田柾国仗着体格优势轻松把金泰亨压制，去吻哥哥时却又小心翼翼，怕惹恼哥哥一般地轻柔试探，眼里带着巴巴的期待。

    被那样一双湿漉漉的眼睛盯着，清透的眼里只盛得下自己的身影，金泰亨毫无抵抗力，眯眼揉着小孩后颈加深这个吻。

 

   不知不觉领带早已松散，单薄的白衬衫在彼此手脚交缠间凌乱得不像样子。田柾国下身磨蹭着哥哥，手撩起哥哥衣服揉着后腰，却还要扬起一张貌似纯良的脸，一本正经问:“明天还有舞台，哥真的没关系吗？”说话时距离刻意拉得很近，炽热的呼吸彼此交换，紧盯着哥哥的沉沉眸子里，盛着灼灼情欲。

    ..….你这都疯狂明示了。虽然对田柾国理直气壮的胡闹恨得牙痒痒，然而箭在弦上，金泰亨也不想随便自己解决，贴上弟弟唇角，仿佛看见了因为得意而摇摆的兔尾巴，不由得带上了几分咬牙切齿地说:“你给我悠着点...…露出来的地方不要留吻痕 。”

于是天雷勾动地火，不知谁扯了谁的领带谁解了谁的皮带又是谁先被凌乱的衣服绊倒在床上。

   被吻得迷迷糊糊间，金泰亨感觉到什么冰凉的液体被干脆利落抹在了...…不可描述的地方。下意识瑟缩了一下，偏头轻轻咬一口弟弟唇角，意思意思的警告一下就任小朋友动作。

   田柾国一边给小哥哥扩张一边黏黏糊糊地蹭着哥哥在耳边撒娇:“哥...…哥不是‘金多情’最会撩人吗？ 我是哥最喜欢的人吧？那哥也对我说说情话吧..….”

   虽然田柾国每次都带着恃宠而骄的强势，前戏却永远极尽耐心温柔，生怕弄疼小哥哥。然而不论多少次金泰亨都习惯不了扩张时那又酸又胀带着些微疼痛的异样感，正刻意放缓呼吸小心适应，多少带了点不耐。尤其田柾国喜欢在耳边说话，温热的气息流连在敏感的耳朵后颈，点火点得...…让金泰亨想咬人。

 

   于是他就这么干了。偏头咬住忙内耳垂，舌头舔过耳钉，尝到冰凉的金属味，恶劣地用膝盖蹭了蹭忙内早硬起来的**，哑着低音炮喘息:“你...…嗯..….哪儿那么多废话。进来。”

   被这哥这么撩田兔子哪里忍得了，从善如流压上去。下意识的喟叹声与金泰亨隐忍的闷哼暧昧地纠缠， 田柾国感觉快感直冲头皮，看见金泰亨抿着嘴唇垂眼忍痛的样子才生生压下立即继续的冲动。深吸一口气缓缓，手自锁骨一路往下不温不火地揉，顺着腰线摸过小哥哥的婴儿肚，本意是转移哥哥注意力，摸到后面不知不觉变了味道。手下皮肤光滑，肌肉不算分明却也摸得出形状，唯一一点软肉都在小肚肚上，手感更好了。下意识想多玩一会，却被另一只骨节分明的手按住。

    “你...唔嗯...”金泰亨眯着眼透过蹭乱的汗湿刘海看他，欲说些什么，却被田柾国恶劣一顶打断，哼出一直咬牙忍住的喘息声。

   “哥总是…...游刃有余的样子。接吻啊情话啊...…甚至做的时候...…这样一点都不公平…...哥知不知道...我靠近哥的时候，和哥哥接吻的时候，心跳会有多快？”说着凑近哥哥，鼻尖蹭上鼻尖，把哥哥漂亮的手按在心口处，不依不饶地盯着哥哥。

    这家伙还有脸说这种事。金泰亨觉得忙内根本没有自己多撩人的自觉，微微偏过头躲开忙内灼灼眼神，却掩饰不住发热的耳尖。要不是多年相处，一定会怀疑田柾国是不是个经验丰富，流连花丛的老手。啧，真怀念刚开始谈恋爱那个亲亲抱抱牵个手就会害羞的纯情忙内。金泰亨身为哥哥的自尊心挣扎了一会儿，决定不回答这种问题。

 

   田柾国显然发现了这哥在害羞。于是忍不住孩子气地继续逗哥哥:“哥都不说好听话哄我的…...”又垂下兔眼装出一副委屈的样子。

    得。这家伙还撒娇上瘾了。平时好听话听得还不够多吗。“你想听什么？”哥哥日常无奈。

    “嗯...…哥说喜欢我。说只喜欢我。”眼睛晶晶亮。

     金泰亨叹了口气，点了点忙内额头。

     田柾国下意识皱眉往后缩了缩，正以为不会得到哥哥的回应时，却被哥哥揽紧，耳边落下一句认认真真毫不敷衍的“我爱你”。

    心里好像软软塌下去一块，盛起满满说不清道不明的情愫。好像冰天雪地里划着火柴许愿的小孩被温软的手牵起塞了一大捧糖果，孤独伫立的疲惫旅人一抬头看见家门口明黄的小灯，被温柔宠溺包裹的警惕小猫终于在安心处翻出肚皮。是到了归处才醒悟之前的彷徨迷茫却不自知，被爱包围受宠若惊后才震惊于曾经的孤寂有多么难以忍受。

    下意识唤“哥…...”不自觉带了点哭腔。

    无奈地把弟弟抱得更紧，吻在耳上。金泰亨不知道要怎么证明自己的真心，消除弟弟的不安感或许需要更加漫长的时间，而现在他能给予的安抚仅仅只有拥抱和亲吻。

    “哥...…”小孩突然乱了阵脚退了出来，又凑上前毫无章法地吻着哥哥，泪水蹭得到处都是。

    “在呢…...”金泰亨耐心地回应着，按着弟弟的头舔开唇缝，仿佛回到一开始两人都还青涩无知的时候，自己因为身为哥哥而尝试着探索引导。

  

但是不同了。弟弟早就摸爬滚打跌跌撞撞长大了。

    

     被弟弟红着眼一路顺着脖颈锁骨小兽一般啃咬着吻下去的时候金泰亨还迷迷糊糊想弟弟真是长大了，撒娇都会用这么色情的招数了，下一秒就完全失去了思考能力。

 

    看着田柾国舔上自己的**，试探性含住又抬眼偷瞄自己实在过于刺激，惊得金泰亨差点弹起来，不自觉抓紧了小孩头发，看见弟弟痛得一皱眉头才反应过来放开。掐着小孩后颈的手犹豫着该遵从情欲狠狠按下还是服从理智拎他起来。仰头咬牙压住快要溢出的喘息，理智回笼后沉下脸低喝:“哪里学的乱七八糟的东西？放开！”

    ......放是放开了。当金泰亨以为他会乖乖听话而松了一口气时，田柾国又偏头吻住，柔软的头发蹭在大腿上，眯眼勾起漂亮的唇角，带着发现哥哥弱点的得意戏谑。

    这也玩太野了吧。

    一瞬间大脑一片空白......

再回神时，金泰亨真的没脸见人了......

就知道应该揪着脖子把他丢出去的。金泰亨后悔地想。

    狠狠推开弟弟，抱住头崩溃:“啊西真是$#&%...”

    头疼地揉着眉心，脑子一片混乱，伸手抽了床头纸巾胡乱抹上弟弟的脸，全程脸红到耳尖，看也不看罪魁祸首。

   田柾国被纸巾糊了一脸委委屈屈开口:“哥...”

   金泰亨下意识看向声源。

   一看不得了了，小孩垂着湿润的眼睫，脸上的色气痕迹与纯情外表反差带来巨大冲击——金泰亨满脑子刚才的不可描述——实在是太色情了。

   又是一阵$&#%的胡言乱语，金泰亨把自己卷进被子里当鸵鸟。 

   田柾国觉得这哥真是又可爱又好笑。自己一个先动手的都还没觉得羞耻，怎么这哥这么害羞。

   三两下擦干净丢掉纸巾，就去拽被子。

   当然被金泰亨压得紧紧的。

 

   然而田柾国肌肉不是白长的。利落地扯下被子又压上去撒娇。“哥...…”这时候倒是一口一个哥叫得过瘾，是生怕哥哥不羞耻的恶趣味。

   金泰亨这时候格外后悔没有好好健身，导致现在除了撇着脑袋用手臂捂住眼睛挡着视线什么都干不了。

   田柾国一如既往倚仗宠爱为所欲为，不满于被哥哥手臂挡着只能亲吻脸颊，扣着哥哥手腕要扯开:“哥你看看我嘛...”

   得到哥哥抿着嘴的甩头拒绝。

   “还是哥的身体比较诚实...明明就很兴奋来着......

    “既然哥不愿意看我...”轻松把哥哥翻过来。

    “只能从背后咯...啊...明明我更喜欢面对面的呢...”

   金泰亨被迫趴在床上，满脑子“我之前竟然觉得他纯情我是不是脑子有洞”，一只手臂依然挡在眼前，恰好撑在枕头上，另一只手下意识扶上横箍在腰腹间的坚实小臂，感受到身后紧贴的炙热身体。

随着压抑的呼吸收缩的腹肌显示着主人的难耐。耳后被说话时张张合合的唇齿暧昧地摩擦碰撞，喷吐的热气激起刚发泄过的敏感身体酥麻颤抖，于是自己无意识的轻微拉扯也变成不知是推拒还是催促的撩拨 。

    被对方的性器危险地轻轻顶弄着后穴，从没有尝试过的姿势让金泰亨觉得不安而羞耻，于是昏昏沉沉间下意识摇头躲闪开耳边的灼热撩人气息，随着喘息逸出下意识的拒绝:“不要...”声音却绵软得毫无震慑力。

    田柾国轻松分辨出语气里的不坚定，所以并不打算停下，一只手抚上哥哥又微微兴奋起来的性器，缓缓进入。

   金泰亨分辨不清快感来自前端的刺激还是后面的酥麻酸胀，情不自禁仰起头喘息，侧脸恰好擦过身边因为咬牙忍耐而微微颤动的脸颊。心里一动。

好像突然被灌一大口碳酸汽水，碳酸刺激的微疼恰到好处被饮料的甜蜜安抚，混合成的酥麻把本来就不坚决的抵抗化得干干净净。于是微皱着眉努力放松身体适应后方异物感。但看不见弟弟还是让他微微慌张，下意识攀紧田柾国手臂寻求依靠。

   心疼小哥哥的慌乱，于是暂停动作，将熬得汗湿的额头抵在哥哥脊椎，皱眉深呼吸强逼自己从欲望中扯出几分清醒，叹息般说道:“哥…我忍得很难受…...”又安慰道，“听说这种姿势哥不会那么辛苦才想试试的…...”

   感受到被弟弟不知泪水还是是汗水打湿的睫毛颤抖着轻扫在脊梁，心里防线早就一溃千里。

    于是田柾国一如既往得到金泰亨纵容的一声叹息和手臂上的温柔安抚。不确定是不是默许，抬起头得到小哥哥红着耳尖一个羞涩的吻后才放心地长舒一口气，遵从欲望压下哥哥有些凶狠地整根没入。

    即便做好了心理准备，金泰亨也被意外直顶到深处敏感点的快感折磨到失了神，微张着嘴甚至叫不出声。心脏仿佛被高高抛起般毫无着落，直到回过神感觉到弟弟依然紧紧抱着自己，才感觉心脏被安安稳稳塞回胸腔。

    田柾国被温暖紧致甬道的收缩刺激得微微颤抖，头晕目眩间兔牙没轻没重咬上哥哥的肩膀，才忍住射精欲望。真是太丢人了，如果一进来就射的话。这个认知让田柾国红了脸，安抚地舔舔自己咬出的牙印，带着点心疼把发烫的脸颊埋进哥哥颈窝。然而舌尖那点血腥味刺激感官带来的原始施虐欲还是让田柾国忍得红了眼眶，几乎想要立刻狠狠按住哥哥做到他颤抖着哭泣求饶。

感受到身下身体肌肉狠狠绷紧后开始微微颤抖，而哥哥强撑着保持沉默，田柾国无法判断那是痛楚还是欢愉。吻着哥哥的脖子，田柾国有些担心地开口:“哥...出声啊...”

金泰亨只当这小崽子在刻意调戏自己，报复性地掐了一下腹间的手臂，偏过头封上那张恼人的嘴，唇齿间细碎的喘息呻吟都咽回喉咙。

试探性地摸上哥哥性器，感受到前端已经完全直立，才放心和哥哥继续玩舌头追逐的游戏。不自觉真的起了想听低音炮呻吟的坏心，田柾国喘息着，忍不住发狠地顶弄哥哥，同时狡诈地避开哥哥借以封住声音的吻。

   “嗯......柾国儿...哈...”金泰亨不自觉逸出喘息呻吟，因为羞耻想捂住嘴，手又被坏心眼的兔子禁锢。在快感中浮浮沉沉，无意识低喃着弟弟名字，仿佛快要溺水的人死死攀住浮木。这个体位让金泰亨格外没有安全感，只有与弟弟严丝合缝相贴，感受到弟弟下巴勾着自己颈窝，才会安下心来。

无处安放的手胡乱挣扎着，昭示着主人一片混乱的头脑。田柾国情动的喘息大概是世界上最刺激的催情药。平时清亮的音色变得低沉撩人，只有自己能听见这样声音的认知让金泰亨心满意足。

   而对于田柾国，哥哥呢喃着低唤自己的名字的声音是禁锢一生的魔咒。他是我的。完完整整彻彻底底。按上哥哥的手自然地插入指缝，手臂随着每一次顶弄每一波情潮情不自禁绷紧，浮现性感的筋脉。

    柔软的头发交缠，滴下的汗水和黏腻的喘息混作一处，纠缠的手脚带来抵死缠绵的快感。你看，我们天生一对，从头发丝到脚趾尖都完美契合。

 

    微哑磁性的低音炮带了点柔软黏腻的哭腔反而更加煽风点火撩拨心弦。于是田柾国呼吸不稳，揉弄哥哥性器的动作也不自觉有些没轻没重。

   金泰亨软着身子一阵一阵颤抖着直倒抽气，被双重快感折磨的红了眼眶，哼哼唧唧地推拒作乱的手。

    不料田柾国干脆利落地完全放手，空出来的手把哥哥往自己方向一按，进入得更深。

    金泰亨前端涨得发疼又不得纾解，对弟弟的坏心眼恨得咬牙切齿。被快感冲击得头昏脑涨，纠结了一秒要不要开口叫弟弟帮忙，最后还是忍着羞耻要自己摸上。

   结果手却被按在床上。

   “哈啊...哥真的是...”田柾国眯着眼喘息，眼里情欲翻滚出诱人的漩涡，几乎失了理智。“哥要不要试试，只用后面...”

    不要。金泰亨挣扎着。

    田柾国精虫上脑哪管哥哥愿不愿意，倚仗着对哥哥身体的熟悉，按着哥哥狠狠戳上敏感点。

    听到哥哥颤抖的呜咽声才微微清醒，意识到是欺负得狠了。慌张地放开哥哥的手，也不敢按着哥哥了:“哥......哥我错了...”慌乱地凑上去亲亲舔舔哥哥抿起的嘴唇小心翼翼地讨好，声音里染上害怕哥哥生气的不安。

    金泰亨是真的有些气小孩的强硬。红着眼偏头躲开弟弟的亲吻，有些烦躁地拍开小孩慌乱抱紧的手。微微挪动要退开，不意蹭过敏感点，腰一软动作顿住。咬住下唇闭眼忍过这一波快感，再清醒时身后的人已经哭泣得抽噎。

   “哥不要...不要...生我呃...气...我真的呃...知道错了...”田柾国慌乱地抹着眼泪，伸出去的手瑟缩着不敢讨要哥哥一个拥抱 “...不会...呃...再做哥哥不愿意的事了...泰亨哥不要...丢下我...呜呃...”

   哭到打嗝也太奶了吧......

   金泰亨觉得田柾国很过分。明明自己才是被欺负那个，却硬生生被哭出了满满罪恶感。

    于是还是一如既往对小孩的眼泪心软了。自暴自弃地放松身体把头埋入枕头，闷闷地说:“唉...你想做什么就做吧。”

    小孩哭的迷迷糊糊，愣愣地:“...什呃...什么？”

    “我说你爱怎么样就怎么样！难道还要我说狠狠操我吗！”

    小孩被凶得一愣，又抽抽搭搭:“哥抱我...”

    ...…我怎么抱你。背对背拥抱吗。金泰亨恶意揣测弟弟是得了便宜还卖乖。

    小孩似乎也意识到这个问题，自己凑上去抱住哥哥，鼻子还是一抽一抽地，把眼泪糊在了哥哥颈窝。被安抚地狠狠揉了脑袋，知道这是温柔哥哥象征性的“报复”，过后就一笔勾销。闷着鼻音:“哥亲亲我。”

    哥哥无奈地啄啄弟弟饱满的嘴唇，尝到眼泪的咸涩。又伸出舌头心疼地舔掉。

 

 

 

    第二天金泰亨迷迷糊糊醒来，被满房间甜腻的暧昧气味激得一清醒，一抬头鼻梁蹭过田柾国下巴。

    昨天最后还是被弟弟红着眼按着弄。但弟弟还是没敢再乱来，小心翼翼照顾着哥哥前前后后，清理也如往常一般温柔细致。于是今天不适感并没有很强烈。

   有些恨恨地刮了一下弟弟鼻子，是对弟弟恃宠而骄乱来的报复。

   田柾国被扰动，但是没醒，把哥哥往怀里揽得更紧，像护食的小兽，嘀嘀咕咕:“哥不要丢掉我...”

   “不乖就丢掉你。”才怪。怎么舍得。

   结果田果梦里也开始抽抽噎噎:“柾国会乖乖的...”

   金泰亨露出宠溺的笑，吻上弟弟:“嗯，柾国最可爱了。”

早安，我的年下恋人。


End file.
